BIRU
by Kumiko0998
Summary: [BTS Fanfiction] Aku menginginkanmu. Tetapi kau terlampau tinggi dengan aura merahmu sedangkan aku hanya bagaikan gambaran hijau. Dan aku bertekad akan mewarnainya, merubah diriku menjadi biru agar aku bisa lebih percaya diri berada di sisimu dan kaupun bisa tenang mempercayaiku. [vkook?kookv! / Drabble / RnR:)]


**BIRU**

Desclaimer: BTS belong to God, the agency (Bighit), and their parents.

.

Romance / Angst / VKOOK!

.

I SUGGEST YOU TO READ IT WHILE LISTENING **BLUE** BY **TROYE SIVAN FT ALEX HOPE**.

.

.

.

Yang ku tahu cinta itu sulit. Terlebih jika cinta yang kau rasakan itu adalah cinta yang benar-benar salah.

Salah dalam banyak arti yang ku maksud. Aku yakin kau tak memerlukan penjelasan lebih untuk memahaminya.

Yaa, kau tahu, cinta yang ku berikan padamu adalah salah satu contohnya─ _mungkin._

Namun entah apakah kau menganggap perasaanku ini sebagai cinta atau bukan. Kau bahkan tak pernah mengatakan padaku apa yang kau ketahui─apapun yang kau rasakan.

Tetapi aku meyakini jika ini yang disebut cinta. Karena sesuatu yang ku rasakan ini adalah frasa yang terbagi dalam berbagai macam perasaan yang berkecamuk. Berkumpul menjadi satu kesatuan.

Hati beresonansi hebat dengan senyum mengembang─salah tingkah. Darah berdesir ramai serta jantung berdegup cepat membakar semangat. Lidah kelu, wajahpun menjadi malu. Menghindar namun mengirim pengawasan melalui pembatas di depan wajah─sebuah dinding. Selalu, selalu saja setiap bertemu denganmu, meski hanya berpapasan sekalipun.

Meskipun sulit, kau juga tahu bahwa cinta lahir senantiasa dengan mudahnya. Mudah sekali datang. Tak tahu waktu, tak tahu tempat, tak tahu situasi. Kapanpun, di manapun, tak memerlukan sedikitpun alasan bahkan tak jua mengorbankan ribuan detik. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, misalnya. Ya, seperti itu.

Cinta begitu mudah datang namun sulit untuk dikendalikan. _Tergantung kau memandangnya dari berbagai sisi atau semua kasus yang terjadi._

Perasaanku terasa sulit untuk sekedar sampai ke hadapanmu karena cahayamu yang begitu merah, sedangkan aku hanyalah hijau yang terus pergi mengejarmu.

Enerjik, aktif, kuat, pemberani, bersemangat, _elegant_ , dan _charming_. Sangat jauh berbeda dan berbanding terbalik dengan segala hal negatif yang kumiliki; iri hati, kecemburuan, keserakahan, kebosanan, kelemahan, dan kekacauan.

 _Aku biasa melihatmu terlampau tinggi, tetapi mengapa sekarang kau begitu rendah?_ Namun, kendati demikian kau tetap saja terlalu merah untuk aku yang hanya hijau.

.

Aku menginginkanmu. _Sanga_ _t_.

Tetapi, dapatkah aku memiliki dirimu yang merupakan milik semua orang terkasihmu? Dapatkah aku menjadikanmu seorang yang akan menyambut kepulanganku dengan senyum penuh kelegaan setiap kali aku membuka pintu kembali ke rumah. Atau dapatkah aku menjadikanmu seorang yang selalu menyapaku pertama kali ketika aku membuka mata, tersenyum serta memberikan ciuman hangat penyemangat untuk mengawali hari?

Karena kau terlampau tinggi dan merah untuk diriku yang bagai lembaran hijau ini.

Untuk itu aku akan mewarnainya, merubah diriku menjadi biru. Agar aku bisa menjadi lebih percaya diri untuk berada di dekatmu dan mendapatkan kepercayaan darimu.

Apapun. Apapun itu agar dapat membuatmu tetap tinggal. Tetap disini. Hingga tak perlu ada penyesalan yang harus ku tanggung di kemudian hari.

Namun kini, aku seolah hanya melihat diriku sendiri ketika aku memandangmu. Bagai cerminan diriku tepat bersarang pada sosokmu saat ini. Lemah, berantakan, kacau, dan _damai_.

Kau berkata; _"Kemarilah, Kook"_

Tentu aku tak bisa mengatakan tidak. Walau dengan semua lampu yang menyala, dan tak menunjukan adanya satu orangpun di dalam rumah.

Aku tetap melangkah masuk menghampirimu yang seakan menungguku hingga aku tiba. Kau tersenyum dengan air mata yang nyaris tumpah. Lalu kita bersitatap. Dengan aku yang meratapi dirimu dan bersumpah dalam diam bahwa aku tidak akan pernah kehilangan kendali atas diriku sendiri.

 _Kemudian aku jatuh cinta lagi dengan hati yang berdetak begitu lamban._

Lalu, aku menyadari bahwa kau hanya melihat hamparan hitam dan putih saat ini. Tak jelas hanya dapat memperhatikan orang lain bercakap dalam bentuk yang hampir buyar di pengelihatanmu.

Kau tak dapat membalas satu katapun semua kalimat yang mereka ucapkan, suaramu hilang bagai terbawa arus angin. Membuatmu nanar, kebingungan menatap mereka dengan kedua matamu yang berair. Hingga akhirnya kau pergi, menyendiri kembali ke dalam rumah.

Itu membuatku sakit. Maka dari itu aku akan melukiskanmu dengan biru, sejernih hamparan biru langit. Agar kau tenang dan tak merasa ketakutan.

Namun, saat ini aku hanyalah seorang yang buta warna, _tanpamu_. Dan rasanya bak air hujan yang siap menyerbu setiap kali aku membuka mata.

Kau terlampau jauh. Terlalu tinggi, tak tergapai, tak tersentuh, dan tak akan mungkin bisa ku miliki─ _bahkan hingga detik ini_. Meski suara dan bayang-bayangmu selalu dan akan terus ada menyemangati, namun tetap kenyataan yang akan menjelaskan kebenarannya. _Bahwa itu tidak akan mungkin_.

Meski begitu, ku putuskan bahwa aku akan tetap menjadi biru. Sehingga kau dapat mempercayai ku untuk membebaskanmu dari semua rasa takut. Dan kau tak perlu khawatir, karena akupun akan selalu menjadi harapan terbesarmu untuk memberikanmu sebuah ketenangan yang abadi.

.

.

Jadilah Biruku dan pergilah dengan tenang.

Merah ataupun biru kau saat ini,

 _aku akan tetap mencintaimu._

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Intepretasi+imajinasi+terinspirasi dari lagunya Blue by Troye Sivan ft. Alex Hope. Jadi, seperti saran kami diatas kau akan lebih mendapatkan feelnya sambil mendengarkan lagu itu:^

Sekali lagi, semoga dapet feelnya, deh~ :')))

 **Penjelasan**

Merah :

Bersemangat, enerjik, dinamis, komunikatif, aktif, kegembiraan, dan mewah. Itulah beberapa sifat yang tergambar dengan penggunaan warna merah. Warna merah memberikan efek stimulasi sebuah perhatian atau ketercapaian. Serta merangsang kelenjar adrenal, hingga meningkatkan detak jantung. Sehingga merah biasa digunakan untuk menarik perhatian. Merah juga sering kali dimaknai cinta, perjuangan, dan berani.

Di sisi negatifnya, merah cenderung menunjukan sifat agresif dan menuntut. Kemarahan dan nafsu adalah emosi lain yang umumnya tergambarkan dari penggunaan warna merah. Beberapa pemaknaan negatif lainnya adalah dominasi, teriakan, persaingan, kekerasan, dan penolakan/ pertentangan.

Hijau :

Memancarkan kesegaran, ketenangan, dan kesejukan. Warna ini mampu menurunkan stress, dan melambangkan penyembuhan atau kesehatan. Di sisi lain warna ini juga mendorong perasaan empati. Secara umum warna ini bisa di artikan sebagai keberuntunan, kehidupan, fertilitas, uang, harmoni, keseimbangan, cinta universal, pemulihan, jaminan, kesadaran, lingkungan, ketabahan, dan kekerasan hati.

Sedangkan di sisi negatif, warna ini mampu menimbulkan rasa terperangkap/tersesat, kebosanan, stagnasi, superior, ambisi, keserakahan, dan kelemahan.

Biru :

Membawa maksud ketenangan. Warna yang sejuk, damai, sejahtera dan pasif di samping melambangkan keikhlasan dan harapan. Menggambarkan keadaan semula jadi seperti pokok dan hutan, kehidupan, kestabilan, kedamaian, dan ketulenan. Biru mewakili kesejukan, kejauhan, semangat, kepercayaan, dan elegan.

Di dalam mod negatif, biru memberi implikasi kesedihan, pasif, keseorangan, dan kemurungan.

(explanation source on google)

─ Park Sungra ─

PS: Cover and Beta Reader : Laili Kim.


End file.
